1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an angular rate gyro, and, more particularly, to a closed loop fluidic angular rate gyro for sensing the angular velocity of the gyro about a single sensitive axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current state of the art angular rate gyros having no moving parts unfortunately have sluggish response time and poor sensitivity, thereby limiting their diversity of application and extent of use. Other types of conventional angular rate gyros, which use mechanical rotating fly wheels, have limited life expectancy and are subject to mechanical damage if exposed to a wider than rated operating range, or if subject to hostile environments which product excessive shock and vibration. Furthermore, most gyros are not adaptable to provide output signals which are compatible with either hydraulic or hybrid electric hydraulic systems.